


A promise kept

by tangyyy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon rolls, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, New York, No angst at all, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/pseuds/tangyyy
Summary: Promises are made to be kept.  Newt Scamander is back in New York, taking with him a copy of his book for a certain girl...





	1. Chapter 1

Tina walked along West 23rd Street, in the heart of Chelsea. After a hard day's work in Congress, her legs were heavy and her mind was gradually overcome by tiredness. At the 522 of the main street, the young woman entered the old building by the small entrance door. In the hall of the building, Mrs. Esposito, the caretaker, swept with a lazy hand, her usual suspicious expression on her angular face.

"Good evening Mrs. Esposito.” Tina greeted her and stoped for a few seconds beside her, _more out_ of _politeness than_ a _real desire._  
"Good evening Tina."  
As the young woman darted towards the stairs, the nasal voice of the caretaker stopped her in her tracks.  
"Tina, you really should talk to your sister. "  
The witch turned slowly, misunderstanding what the old Esposito wanted to say to her.  
"Tell her what?" She asked politely.  
"It's been several times that I see her with a big guy. This goes against all the rules of the building. The caretaker answered, leaving her broom for a moment.

"I'll talk to her Mrs. Esposito.” Tina said as she resumed her walk.  
"You understand, I can't allow this kind of behaviour, men are absolutely not allowed to enter this building..."  
"Yes, yes, we know that MrsEsposito.  
"I will make no exception!  
-Right.  
"Tell her, she doesn't seem to listen to me!"  
-I will! "  
At the moment, being In front of her apartment, Tina had to raise her voice significantly to be heard by the caretaker.

 

Walking into the small apartment, a sweet smell of hot bread and cinnamon made Tina smile. In the kitchen, Queenie and Jaco b buried under a mound of bowls, spoons, whisks and other cooking utensils. The young witch was wearing nothing but a green satin  nightie under a light silk dressing gown. Jacob had left his white shirt hanging out and had left his tie on one of the armchairs in the living room.  
Seeing the Muggle, Tina  _ hurried _ and  _ shut the door _ , fearing that Mrs. Esposito could  see him.

 

"Oh Tina, you're coming home late again !" Queenie exclaime d, stopping everything and walking toward her sister to hug her.   
"Busy day," Tina mumbled. This is a fact, Queenie had always been demonstrative,  _ expressing _ her feelings without any shyness, but this kind of cuddle after only a few hours of separation was clearly not in her habits... Surprised, Tina stepped backwards and scanned her sister's face. She looked exalted, thrilled by something. This face, Tina knew it, it was the face of the very good news.  
"What is happening ?” The young woman asked, taking off her hat and coat.  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all.” Queenie replied hastily, turning around to escape the suspicious gaze of her sister. Bright smile, sparkling glances; No doubt, the young woman hid something from Tina and the latter was determined to unravel this mystery.

 

"Come on, I know you, what is it? What's wrong?" Tina insisted, following Queenie in the kitchen. "Good evening Jacob.  
\- Good evening Tina! How are you?"  
Looking at him more attentively, the young woman noticed that he too had a broad and unusual smile. Again, it was true that Queenie and Jacob were two joyful and cheerful people but something was wrong this day, Tina knew it...  
"I'm ok, thank you. How about you? You look particularly cheerful today...  
-Oh... Hmm... " Jacob suddenly seemed embarrassed.  
"I teach Queenie how to cook like no-maj, it puts me in a good mood.  
-Oh yes! It's so fun, Tina you should try!" Queenie said in a louder voice  at a different pitch  _ than usual _ .  
"No no, thank you, it's ok..." Tina answered, the tone still suspicious. She remained motionless for a moment, watching her sister and her lover. Something good happened for sure but they didn't want to talk about it... Torned between the weariness caused by the busy day and her curiosity, the young woman decided to try not to pay too much attention to the overexcitement that prevailed in the apartment.  _ Truth will come to light sooner or later... _ Tina thought.

"What are you cooking then?  
-Cinnamon rolls!" Queenie shouted, handing a wooden spoon covered with dough to Tina who tasted it.  
"It's very good.  
-And you wouldn't think but it's more complicated than it looks! Much more complicated than magic!  
-Oh it's not a very big deal." Jacob added. "Queenie, be careful, you're going to spill the milk. "

 

The minutes flew by. Tina, absent-minded, seated on one of the chairs in the kitchen, watched the couple twisting and turning around the table. The chat, the sounds of cooking, the smell of cinnamon, the soft warmth of th e apartment... This sweet atmosphere lulled the young woman who  ** dozed  ** _ off _ a couple of times. A somnolence that was abruptly interrupted by the slamming sound of the iron knife dropped by Queenie on the kitchen's floor. Tina looked at her sister. She had her round eyes wide open and s eemed lost in her thoughts.

 

"Queen', are you okay?" The young witch asked, worried.  
"Yes. Yes Yes!” Queenie replied. "Jacob, I think we have to go!" She said as she put a dress on with her wand.  
"Ah yes, very good." Her lover replied, obviously understanding much more than Tina at that very moment. He droped the rolling pin, wiped his hands briefly on a dishcloth and adjusted his shirt.  
"What? But ... Where are you going?” Tina stammered, feeling a bit lost.  
"At the store, we forgot something.” Queenie explained, putting on her coat while speeding Jacob up with her serious gaze.  
"What?  
-Baking soda!” The man replied as he put on his thick winter jacket.

 

Tina glanced at the table and the large pot of _Arm & Hammer Baking Soda_, which stood there in the middle. She got up to catch up the couple who was already heading towards the front door.  
"No, wai...  
"Can you put the dough in the fridge please?" Jacob interrupted her without looking at her as he rushed toward the exit.  
"I don't unders...  
-We won't be long!” Queenie added.  
"But..."  
The younger sister opened the door.  
"Queenie!" Tina losed her temper, tired of not understanding what had been going on for a minute. Queenie turned towards her sister with furious eyes. Silently, she made a sign for her sister to be quiet, Mrs. Esposito could hear everything now that they were outside of the apartment. Then, without further ado, she slammed the door violently in Tina's face.

 

The young woman, disorientated and annoyed with the ridiculous and childish behavior of her sister and Jacob, went to the window, overlooking the street. What was going on with those two? Why lie to her? Outside, _A fine_ , gritty _snow had begun to fall_ in New York's night. A new minute passed and the couple still didn't leave the building. What were they doing? Perhaps Queenie was caught with Jacob by the old caretaker? _Serves you right!_ Tina grinned, not really thinking what she had just mumbled.

 

Then, when Tina, felt suddenly very tired again, was about to lay down on the comfortable sofa, she heard a _knock on_ the _door_. Was it Mrs. Esposito? Intrigued, the young woman walked towards the door. _She_ put _her eye_ to the _peephole_ and to _her_ surprise she saw a tall man outside, waiting impatiently for someone to open the door. Her heart beated faster and she felt _short_ of _breath_. Here he was again at last...

 

 


	2. Back to New York City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sooooooo sorry for the delay, I'm soo late !  
> I had plenty of works lately and... Well, I have no excuses ! :P  
> I'll translate the third chapter very soon, promise !  
> Hope you'll enjoy this one...
> 
> PS : As usual, I don't have any beta so... Excuse my mistakes, english isn't my native language !

Not displeased to  finally setting foot on the ground after 16 days of a  harrowing and exhausting  transatlantic crossing, Newt introduced himself at the customs office with his suitcase which he had taken the trouble to consolidate after his first stay in New York. New York... He didn't know this city so much and yet, it seemed familiar to him... On John Street, he walked to a  Checker Taxi C ompany's car which was parked on the roadside and indicated Tina and Queenie Goldstein's address. 522 West 23rd Street. Throughout the journey, Newt looked at the cityscape through the window. Many things had changed since his last stay in New York city... Newt had finally finished writing his book  _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ . Commissioned by Augustus Worme of the Obscurus Books in 1918, the manuscript required almost nine years of travel and research. Successfully crowned with record sales as soon as it was released, the book was already being translated into several languages in this month of January 1928. The young wizard, who lived this success as from an external point of view, unmoved by the glittery charms of ephemeral glory, had returned to New York for a very particular reason. He wanted to honor a proposal, almost a promise he had made to Tina a few months earlier. " _How would you feel if I gave you your copy in person?_ " At the end of December, Newt had written a letter to Tina announcing the day of his arrival in New York, and that the first thing he would do would be to bring her this much-vaunted copy. She had to wait for him at her home... Looking forward to see her again and very anxious in same time, the young man felt a strong anguish in him. What to say? How to behave? Newt breathed, clutched the copy to his chest and focused on the cityscape. 

 

After carefully avoiding crossing the old caretaker, Newt rushed forwards to the stairs. On the first landing of the apartment building, he walked to one of the wooden doors and with a shaking hand knocked three times on it. After about thirty silent seconds, the young man heard a noise from the other side of the door. Hasty footsteps, whispers... Then, after a  never-ending wait,  the door opened. Queenie's face appeared.  
"Newt!!” She exclaimed, opening the door wide and taking him into her arms. 

 

The young woman hadn't changed since a year, she was exactly like the memories Newt had of her. Tall, blonde, slender and elegant. But, contrary to what Newt had known of her, this time, she wasn't wearing makeup and her hair was a mess. She was wearing a babydoll with which she didn't seem shy to welcome the young man.  
"Oh I'm so happy to see you! But what are you doing here? Come in, come in."  
Queenie dragged Newt by the arm and made him sit down in the old sofa in the little living room, his suitcase between his legs.  
"I... I'm glad to see you too Queenie. I... I had sent a letter to Tina warning her of my arrival... " He explained, trying not to seem too embarrassed to the simple evocation of the young woman's big sister.  
"Oh. She must not have received it, she said nothing to me.” Queenie replied, a big smile on her lips. "You must be exhausted, Can I offer you something to drink? Cocoa maybe?"  
Newt smiled at these words. Cocoa... Good memories...  
"Yes, a cocoa would be perfect. Thank you Queenie." 

 

While Queenie was busy in the kitchen, Newt heard a noise behind him. He turned around and noticed Jacob who looked sleepy, leaving Queenie's room. The latter, seeing who was sitting on the sofa, rubbed his eyes and opened his mouth wide.  
"Newt, mate!"  
The young man got up and hugged Jacob.  
"I didn't know you were back in New York city!  
"I had sent a letter. I think that the transatlantic postal services still have some progress to make..." Newt replied in a small smile. He sat down and watched Jacob sitting beside him on one of the armchairs. A small talk ensued before being quickly broken by the comeback of Queenie, a tray in her hands. She put three large mugs of cocoa covered with a thick layer of whipped cream on the small coffee table.  
"Please, help yourself."  
She was now standing, close to Jacob. Newt looked at them for a moment. A meaningful silence settled between the three friends.  
"Ah. Yes... Hmm ... Queenie and I... " Started to explain Jacob in order to break the discomfort before being interrupted by the young wizard.  
"Yes... I know, Ti... Tina told me about it in one of her letters. I... That's good, I'm happy for you.” He said avoiding any visual contact and taking one of the burning mugs in both his hands. 

 

Newt stayed with Queenie and Jacob for over an hour. He told them about his life in England, the publication of his book, his new projects. They also spoke of Jacob's pastry shop near the docks which, every day, didn't empty for a single minute. Queenie, still natural and spontaneous, talked about her days to the ministry and the annoyance that some of her colleagues inspired to her. 

 

"Tina won't be back until late afternoon but by then you can stay with us!" Queenie proposed.  
"Yes, we didn't plan to do much today but since you are there we can go for a walk in town. I heard that the Capitol Theater is projecting _Underworld_ which must be a great movie.” Jacob said.  
"Oh... Hmm. It's very nice of you but I have several things to do today. I have to go to my boarding house and must meet one of the american publishers.” Newt Replied, embarrassed to turn down this very nice proposal. Seeing their disappointed expressions, the young man hastened to speak again. "But I'll stay a few days in New York, we will be able to do all this later!  
"Will you see Tina tonight?" Queenie asked innocently, her huge oceanblue eyes _full of innuendo_.  
Newt, feeling his face blushing again, lowered his head.  
"Well... Yes, I'll be back in the late afternoon.  
-6:30 PM will be perfect.” The young woman said.  
"Very well, 6:30 pm. You will tell her that I'm in town, please?  
-Of course." Jacob smiled. 

 

Newt leaved, wishing a good day to the couple and giving them an appointment on the evening. Everything _went smoothly_ for the young man. At first he went to the boarding-house, where he had booked a room. This boarding-house, Newt was unaware of this before going there, was located at 66 Eldridge Street, in the heart of Chinatown. Delighted to discover this district, the young wizard strolled there a big part of the morning. When noon rang, he stopped for half an hour to eat in a small family canteen he discovered by chance. In the afternoon he went to Midtown, at the corner of Lexington Avenue and 45th Street, for his appointment with his American publisher. He spent the rest of the afternoon in his suitcase, taking care of his beasts which he had not been able to take care of since the evening before. 

 

At 6:30 pm Newt was back at Queenie and Tina's building. The snow was beginning to fall and the streets became more and more empty. He glanced into the hall, the care taker being absent for the moment, the way was clear. He entered and heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Queenie and Jacob walked down, laughing, holding each other to keep a semblance of balance. When they saw Newt alone in the lobby, they tried to regain some seriousness.  
"Ah Newt. I heard you coming!” Queenie said as she reached him. She made a small gesture of her finger near her forehead, referring to her gift of legilimancy.  
"Tina is upstairs.” Jacob added, winking at the young wizard. Again, Newt felt his cheeks flushing.  
"You... You're leaving?” He stammered.  
"Yes, we have to go to the grocery store. We... We're cooking and we miss something very important for the recipe.” Jacob replied.  
"Yeah... Cinnamon.  
-No! Baking soda."  
The couple laughed. 

Suddenly they _heard_ the  noise of a door slamming.  
"Damn! Mrs. Esposito! Quick, we're leaving! Newt, go upstairs!” Queenie ordered.  
The young wizard, not wanting to get his friends into some trouble, rushed on the stairs. As he climbed stairs two at a time, he heard the care-taker.  
"Tina? Queenie?"  
Arrived on the landing, no more hesitating or shaking, he rushed and knocked at the door. Waiting for Tina to come and open the door, he heard the old woman starting to climb the stairs.  
"Is there someone?" 

Horrified, Newt closed his eyes.  _Merlin's beard, open this bloody door..._

 

At the same moment, Tina opened the door and Newt rushed inside, jostling her on his way. On the tip of his lips he spoke the name "Mrs. Esposito"and hid behind the door. A few seconds later, Tina, who was doing her best not to seem too overwhelmed, was facing the care taker who was now on the landing.  
"I heard a noise.  
\- I... I don't know Mrs. Esposito. I... Hmm... I've been inside for a while now and I heard nothing.  
-Are you sure?” The old lady insisted, casting a suspicious eye into the apartment.  
"Yes, yes, sorry Mrs. Esposito, I can't help you."  
A few seconds of heavy silence settled. Mrs. Esposito spoke again.  
"Very well. Have a good evening Tina." She said, obviously persuaded that the young woman hid something from her.  
"Have a good evening to you too Mrs. Esposito.  
-You will speak to your sister, eh?  
\- I will certainly do that M rs. Esposito." 

 


	3. Lovely evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of my litlle fluffy story !  
> If you liked it, even just a little bit, please, please, please tell me ! ;)  
> See you soon !

The young woman closed the door and leaned her forehead against the wood. Out of breath she stood there for a moment, without moving. Newt, who didn't know what to do, looked at her, too happy to see her so close to him after so many months away from New York. She hadn't really changed except her hair, which were much longer now. She was wearing a long loose-fitting trousers and a fitted shirt to emphasize her body.  
Gently, Tina pulled back and turned to face Newt. Looking at him with a little more insistence, the young woman put her hands on her mouth, her eyes were moist with little tears.

"What... Newt... What are you doing here ?” She whispered, her voice broken by emotion.  
"Queenie and Jacob didn't tell you anything ? I went there this morning.” Replied the young man in a shy smile, still clutching his suitcase and the copy of the book all against him.  
"No, they didn't tell me..." Tina said. She took a step in his direction, her eyes locked in his.  
"I'm happy to see you.” Newt said, his voice trembling, taking a step in her direction too.  
They were now only a few inches apart.  
"I'm... I'm happy too."  
Then, without really thinking about it but always hesitating, Newt suppressed in a single movement the space that kept them apart. He put a hand on her thin waist, another on her back and snuggled against her. Tina, whose trembling legs threatened to give way under the weight of emotions, welcomed the embrace with happiness and relief. She rested her head on his shoulder, close to his neck. The skin of the young woman was soft, just like the fabrics of her clothes. Tina took a deep breath of masculine smell, something between wood and leather.  
The embrace seemed to last for an eternity. The young man, so feverish a moment before, found himself feeling so good in Tina's arms. It was the first time they were so close to each other. Last year, he had just dared to put his hand against her cheek. The months of hard correspondence had brought the two wizards together. They were, little by little, passed to the familiarity then the letters had been made longer and more personal, more intimate. Until this last letter that Tina had not received that Newt had concluded by an adventurous "With all my love". 

After an indefinable time, the young man took a step back.  
"I... I promised you to bring you a copy..." He said, handing the book to Tina. The latter took the copy in her hands.  
"Thank you very much.” She whispered.  
In the same movement, the two friends went to the couch and the armchair. Without waiting to be invited and making the same daring proof that he wouldn't have thought possible a few minutes ago, Newt got rid of his coat and put his suitcase at the foot of the sofa. Tina, her eyes fixed on the book, sat with a distracted air on one of the armchairs.  
"It's a very beautiful book, it looks fascinating...”  
“It's an exciting subject.” Replied the young man modestly, proud to introduce his work to this young woman so special to him. 

"Oh ! I'm sorry, I miss all my duties ! Do you want to drink something ?” Tina shouted after a few minutes of reading diagonally.  
"Oh no no. Well... Yes, a glass of water would be fine.” Newt smiled, finding in Tina's facial expressions some of the intonations her little sister had taken that very morning.  
The young woman went into the kitchen, grabbed an old glass and filled it with clear water with a bottle placed on the worktop. Turning around, she jumped slightly to see that Newt had followed her and stood close to her.  
"You scared me ! Here.” She told him, handing him the glass.  
The young man drank a few sips and put the glass down.  
"It feels good. It's sooo hot here.  
-You... you think ?” Tina stammered lowering her eyes. 

Realizing the ambiguity of his words, Newt breathed and rolled his eyes. Damn, what can I do to put an end to this discomfort ? Thought the young man. A charming awkwardness that only ended when Tina opened her mouth.  
"They didn't even tide !” She complained in a different tone as she watched the chaos in the kitchen. Flour, eggshells, salad bowls filled with dough, dirty dishes...  
Relieved, Newt regained some assurance.  
"Jacob and Queenie ?  
-Yes, they were making cinnamon rolls.  
\- It looks good..." Drooled over the young man, interesting by the different preparations.  
"It is ! You don't know cinnamon rolls ? You can't leave New York without tasting them !  
-I don't intend to leave very soon...” Newt observed in a light, confident and malicious tone. Intonations he hadn't used for years.  
"Then you'll have time to taste all the good stuff from here..." Tina answered in the same tone. End the embarrassment. If Newt wanted to play, they would play and Tina had some hidden advantages...  
"For now cinnamon rolls it will be very well, we'll seen for the rest later..." sighed the young man, a small smile, eyes in those of the young woman. The two wizards remained for a moment in this position, without moving, probing who would lose the game by breaking eye contact. Still without taking her eyes off, Tina ran two fingers through a little flour strewn all over the table and shook her fingers close to Newt's face. A few grains of flour went under the eyelids of the young man and he closed his eyes laughingly, breaking the sweet but electric tension that had settled in the kitchen. 

"You know how to cook ?” Tina asked more lightly.  
"Absolutely not. You ?  
-I'm a calamity.  
-Should we try to finish the rolls ?  
-Yes, too bad for them, they shouldn't have leave them like this... » 

Thanks to Jacob's recipe book left on the table, Newt and Tina set to work.  
Roll out dough into a 12x9 inch rectangle.  
"Stop eating raw dough, Newt, you'll make yourself sick."  
Mix together brown sugar, cinnamon, softened butter.  
"Tina, you have some sugar here.  
-Where?  
-There.  
-Oh thank you... "  
Roll up dough and pinch seam to seal.   
"Do you really think it should look like that ?  
-I don't know... Is this colour normal ?" 

Three-quarters of an hour later, as Newt finished baking the last round of rolls, Tina, a silly grin clinging to her lips, slipped out of the kitchen to the living room. She grabbed Newt's book, sat down, and began flipping through it again. After a few minutes, she came across one of the first pages where Newt had scribbled a little note on pen.   
"To Tina,  
One of the most mysterious creatures I've ever met in my life.  
I hope this book won't disappoint you.  
Newt." 

The young woman felt her throat and her belly tighten. She read the word a dozen times without getting bored. Her breath was short and she had to bite her lips to hold the rising sigh in her mouth. Slowly, she put the book down and looked up. Newt, still in the kitchen, was cleaning the table with his wand. Tina looked at him for a moment. How many times in the past months had she dreamed of being alone with him ? Smelling his scent, touching his skin or even hearing his voice... And here he was at home, in her kitchen. The young woman couldn't believe it. Months that she dreamed of his arms, his lips and now that he was in front of her, the shy little girl that she had been resurfaced and prevented her from realizing her dearest desires... To hell with this stupid shyness ! Tina stood up quickly and headed for Newt. 

Arriving close to him, she gently put her hand on the back of the young man. The latter, as if expecting this touch, didn't jump but turned slowly. Once face to face, the two wizards looked at each other, as if this simple look could explain all their fears and their deepest desires. Newt put his wand on the table and Tina touched the young man's cheek with her hand. This one, taking advantage for a moment of the heat of this hand put his on the hips of the young woman. Tina's fingers left Newt's cheekbone, softly, a little clumsily, she amused herself by walking them over her face. His nose spotted with thousands of small brown drops, his fair eyebrows, his long eyelashes and, lower down, his fleshy and a bit chapped lips, his nice jaw. No longer holding it, Newt lowered his face a little, getting closer to Tina's, and kissed her temple. He didn't move back, she didn't move either. The young man continued his exploration, he kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and finally, the commissure of her lips. Tina let out a sigh of satisfaction then cupped Newt's face with her hands. The latter, feeling himself at the end of what his patience allowed him to wait, put his lips against those of the young woman. First kissing his upper lip very gently, the young man pressed a little more against her. The seconds, the minutes perhaps even the hours passed, without either of them deigning to break their cuddle. 

After a while, Tina moved back and smiled. She took Newt's hands in hers and dragged him to the couch. They sat next to each other, their hands still joined.  
"Definitely New York is a fascinating city..." the young man smiled, his skin still red.  
Tina, a bit troubled, bit her lip and shook Newt's hand again.  
"And you haven't seen anything yet..." she whispered.  
"Oh... I didn't think you were so flirty..." the young man joked.  
"I... I was talking about neighborhoods and... Well, yeah, the city !” Tina gave him a small pat on the chest.  
"Yes yes, of course." 

Feeling challenged, Tina get closer to him, sat across the long legs of the young man and pressed his lips again against his. Newt tried to gently bit the young woman's lip, but this one, faster, made a small gesture of the head to escape his grip. In turn Tina tried to gently grasp his lower lip with her teeth without getting there. Gradually, light and fun, the kiss became warmer, more passionate. Tina's hands roamed the throat and chest of Newt while those of the latter voluptuously stroked the back of the young woman.  
After a few minutes, Tina, surprised, felt something rather hard against her thigh. She was about to pay attention when Newt pushed her away from him. 

"Pickett !” He exclaimed, taking out the little Bowtruckle from his pocket of his trousers. "What are you doing here ?!"  
Tina, who, for a moment, had imagined something else, burst out laughing at this rather incongruous situation and the crimson hue that coloured Newt's face.  
As the young man struggled with his little creature to force him to return in the suitcase, Tina was still laughing hard. Suddenly, the front door opened on Jacob and Queenie. 

The pastry cook made a funny face and rushed to the oven.  
"The rolls! They burnt the rolls !” He exclaimed as he pulled the plate out of the oven, giving off a thick gray smoke.  
Queenie had stayed in the living room near the door, analyzing the situation. With a small smile, she stared into her older sister's.  
"Queenie, no... Stop. Get out of my head !"  
Understanding what was going on, Newt feeling awkward as much as possible, was beginning to think about the possibility to lock himself for the rest of his days in his suitcase.  
"Oooh how cute..." Queenie sighed between real tenderness and sheer mockery.  
"Queenie, stop that !” Tina complained, noticing Newt's awkwardness and feeling her own embarrassment taking over everything else. 

Queenie chuckled and joined Jacob in the kitchen.  
"Jac', Honey, forget the rolls, I think these two had something else in mind..." 

In the living room, Tina looked at Newt with a sorry look, and the latter, looking back into the eyes of his lover, thought that finally the benefit justified the cost...

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii !   
> I hope you liked it, at least, just a bit.  
> As usual, I say it again, english isn't my maternal language, if there are many mistakes, I'm very sorry. Still looking for an english beta... ;)  
> Oh and please please pleeeaaase, a little review is always loved !


End file.
